Low Happening
by newportz-princess
Summary: Marissa Cooper lives an awful life with her alcoholic mother and abusive father. One night, she has an unlikely meeting with another troubled Chino teen; Ryan Atwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The OC belongs to Josh Schwartz.**

**Summary: Marissa Cooper lives an awful life with her alcoholic mother and abusive father. One night, she has an unlikely meeting with another troubled Chino teen; Ryan Atwood.**

"Marissa! Get back here you little shit," Julie yelled with fury, the bottle of tequila her shaking hands grasped was near empty and a cigarette hung unlit from her cracked lips.

"Why should I? Leave me alone you fat bitch," Marissa screamed with multiple tears streaming down her delicate and bruised cheeks.

"Don't you fucking talk to me that way, you'll be sorry once your father gets home," Julie replied, her temper shrinking.

"Don't threaten me Mom, not that you should even possess that title," Marissa spat. This struck a nerve in Julie; she stormed up to Marissa and slapped her across the face. Julie's cold palm broke the skin of an old wound and Marissa's cheek began to bleed.

"Go and check on your sister. Your disgusting behavior probably scared the living daylights out of her. Marissa, you should be ashamed of yourself," Julie voiced viciously.

Marissa merely nodded and walked away from her. Julie closed her eyes and lit the cigarette she had in her mouth.

"Hey Kaity," Marissa said, nearly inaudible. Kaitlin looked up from her Barbie dolls and offered a weak smile. Marissa noticed the tearstains that painted her younger sisters face.

"Are you okay?" Kaitlin asked, she got up from the ground and put her doll under her bed. Hopefully where her Dad wouldn't find it.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Marissa answered, softly brushing her fingers along the reddening handprint. It still stung, but she needed to stay strong for Kaitlin's sake.

Kaitlin didn't reply, she continued to hide her doll's clothes and accessories underneath her small fold out bed.

"Er, Kaity? What are you doing?" Marissa inquired. She made herself comfortable on a chair that Julie stole from their old neighbors.

"If Daddy finds my Barbies he'll know that I stole them. He'd never buy me anything, let alone a doll, so to prevent…you know, I thought that I'd just…" Kaitlin trailed off. Marissa got up and hugged Kaitlin.

"I know baby," Marissa rubbed Kaitlin's back soothingly. They pulled away and sat in silence. The cuffs of Marissa's sleeve had risen up her arm without her notice.

"What are those?" Kaitlin asked, eyeing the several cuts up Marissa's wrist. Marissa quickly covered them back up and fought her strong urge to cry.

"There's this evil cat that was following me yesterday, I picked it up and she scratched me," Marissa lied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Is its name Afro? Because if so, I totally know what you mean. Apparently she escaped a farm with chicken babies in her mouth," Kaitlin informed with a small giggle.

Marissa raised her eyebrows. "Yeah must have been her. By the way, chicken babies are actually called chicks," Marissa replied, a smile fighting to twitch.

"Oh," Kaitlin said blushing from her mistake. Marissa kissed Kaitlin's forehead and got up.

"I'm gonna finish up my C.V. so fingers crossed that I'll be able to get a job. Then you and I can go live anywhere in the world we want. No Mom, no Dad, just us," Marissa smiled, when she saw the wide grin on her eleven year old sisters face.

"Sounds awesome! You're the best sister ever," Kaitlin told Marissa happily.

"You're not so bad yourself," Marissa teased before closing Kaitlin's door and opening her own.

* * *

At around nine p.m., Marissa was still writing down her qualifications when her Dad, Jimmy burst in. The strong smell of alcohol filled the atmosphere. Marissa gulped and waited for the worst. 

"Your Mom told me what you said earlier," Jimmy informed, his menacing tone made Marissa jump.

"I'm sorry. It was just heat of the moment crap," Marissa replied, sucking up was her best bet.

"How do you expect me to take your word over your Mothers?" Jimmy asked, cracking his knuckles. Marissa tensed up at the sound.

"I'm sorry," Marissa repeated her former comment. Jimmy let out a chuckle and turned to lock Marissa's bedroom door. Marissa's breathing sped up and her heart felt as though it pounded out of her chest.

"You're sorry?" Jimmy echoed. Marissa's eyes welled up as he began to unbuckle his belt.

"You know better than to shed a fucking tear around me," Jimmy lowly stated. His jeans now on the carpet.

"Please don't," Marissa whispered, her voice breaking with her heart. Her father just laughed at her and proceeded to undress.

"Come here," Jimmy ordered. Marissa shuffled to her Dad with her head down.

"That's my girl," Jimmy said groping her. He forcefully pushed her against the wall and impatiently shoved down her knee length skirt. Marissa began to hyperventilate when Jimmy took her hands in his and placed them into his briefs.

Jimmy snickered, which creeped Marissa out. How could her _Dad_, do_ this_ to her?

Marissa once again shuddered as he jerked down his briefs and brutally entered her. Marissa's head slammed into the concrete wall with every thrust. The blood ran down her back and stained the walls. Marissa was now going in and out of consciousness. The constant banging was making her incoherent and she could hardly notice the excruciating pain that he was causing her.

What girl would want to lose her virginity to her Dad?

She was now completely out. Which didn't bother Jimmy much. He finished up and put his clothes back on. With one last chuckle at his daughters bleeding crotch…and head, he unlocked her door and made a beeline for the shower.

**Please review - and not to tell me that "OMG Jimmy would never do that..." or w/e, because this story is AU! Thank-you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The OC isn't mine.**

Marissa lay on her bed, only recently had she began to re-gain consciousness. Her eyes struggled to stay open, and her head ached excruciatingly. But the worst pain of all was in her heart, the thought of your own father, the person that is supposed to love you, and protect you no matter what, doing something like that and not having a problem with it, is just plain disgusting.

Marissa slowly shifted her legs and curled them into her shivering body. She softly stroked the bruises on her wrists from when Jimmy slammed her against the wall and gripped her tightly. The dried blood written on the wall brought tears to the surface, but she wouldn't let them fall. She _couldn't_ let them fall.

Marissa gathered enough strength to sit up, she was still dizzy and still a little out of it which made it hard for her to concentrate. Marissa stood up anyway and wandered to her full-length mirror. She was finding it near impossible to see herself, it seemed as though her body was crossing over and becoming two. _Another Marissa, just what I need_, she thought.

"Marissa? Marissa are you in there?" Julie called.

Marissa turned to quickly and lost her bearings. She fell to the hard, cool ground and passed out once more.

"Marissa stop fucking around with me. I'm coming in."

Julie stormed in, and looked around the room. Not even double taking at the sight of blood, it was _that_ common in the Cooper house.

She finally saw her daughter lying almost peacefully on the floor. "Oh shit. Jimmy? Jimmy?! Call Marissa's school and tell them she'll be late today."

Julie heard a grunt, taking that as a yes, she walked out of Marissa's room leaving her bleeding and possibly concussed daughter alone.

"Marissa?" A small whisper asked.

Without a feasible response, Kaitlin emerged towards her sisters numb form and kneeled down.

"Marissa stop being silly! Wake up. You can't leave me, you promised you'd never leave me!" Kaitlin sobbed.

The unresponsive older female stayed silent.

"Please wake up, I can't live without you, Marissa, please," Kaitlin wailed, her tears splashing onto Marissa's sealed eyelids.

"Kaitlin, get in the car," Jimmy shouted, his impatient tone scaring her.

"Okay," Kaitlin replied, kissing Marissa on the forehead before leaving for school.

* * *

Around one p.m. Marissa came to. Head pounding, legs quivering and tears forming. She trudged to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

"Oh, you're up," Julie stated, as though Marissa was simply taking a nap.

"Yep," Marissa answered, rolling her eyes.

"I saw that, you can drop the attitude."

"What attitude? Out of the two of us, it's you that needs t-" Marissa began.

"Shut it you worthless cow!" Julie exclaimed icily.

Marissa winced at her words.

"I'm going back to bed," Marissa said, discretely taking a knife from the drawer and placing it in her pocket.

"No you're not. You're going to school."

"How? I've already missed most of my classes!" Marissa protested.

"Well, you'll still be able to attend a couple. Now get dressed," Julie replied, "and you can find your own way."

"What? I don't even know this area, we've been here for only a few days, so how do you expect me to get to school if…ughh!" Marissa yelled, fuming to her bedroom.

Once in her room, she removed her clothing and replaced them with a pair of hand-me-down jeans, a black and white t-shirt of Julie's from the eighties and a hoodie.

Marissa sighed in front of the mirror. She hated wearing other peoples stuff, she desperately wanted to know what it was like to be a normal teenager. But deep down, she knew it would never happen. Her and Kaitlin would never be able to leave, they were stuck here.

"What are you doing in there? Stop bitch ass-ing around and get off to school," Julie said.

Marissa picked up her school bag and pondered what to put in it. She had no clue what classes she had, come to think of it, she didn't even have books for them.

She shoved a notebook and a couple of pens in her bag then opened her door.

"After school can you stop by the liquor store and get me a bottle of whiskey and your father a pack of cigarettes?" Julie more demanded than asked.

"I can't, I'm underage."

"Just get them god-dammit. I don't ask much of you, but I'm asking you to do this."

"No! Why should I?" Marissa could feel her voice breaking.

"Because, Marissa, it is just common courtesy," Julie replied.

"So it's common for a sixteen year old girl to buy alcohol and smokes with money she, nor her parents have?"

"Fuck off. Just fuck the hell off, Marissa. I can't deal with your shit. So get to school," Julie said grasping a bottle of vodka from the fridge and downing it fast.

Marissa ran out of the house and down the street. Uncontrollable tears fell and shattered her weak body.

Gasping for air, Marissa halted and sat down on the pavement. _Screw school_, thought Marissa whilst she unzipped her corny bag and retrieving the knife from the kitchen drawer.

Biting her lip in contemplation she looked at the cuts already on her wrists.

"That isn't gonna be a good look in summer," a low, almost intimidating voice told from behind.

** TBC**

** I can't be bothered editing, so sorry for all my mistakes. Review please! **


End file.
